La Mafia 1: Rox
by SeleneCullen-Love
Summary: "Por primera vez la mafia tendrá un jefe con dos caras"
1. Introducción

Christopher Archer se juro a si mismo no volver a meterse en asuntos ilegales. Ahora intenta llevar una vida universitaria normal, a pesar de los rumores que lo señalan de buscapleitos. Sin embargo sus planes y metas quedaran olvidados al verse obligado a trabajar en una empresa financiera, como pago por una deuda que no es de él. Pronto descubrira que dicha empresa es la mascara que oculta uno de los centros de la mafia mas poderosa del país, liderada por un tiranico jefe quien se hace llamar Rox. Asesinatos, secuestros y extorsiones seran las actividades diarias a las que Christopher tendra que someterse. Pero nada de esto podra compararse al gran misterio detras de los "brillantes ojos azules", por los cuales el sera capaz...de hacer cualquier cosa.

 _"Por primera vez la mafia tendrá un jefe con dos caras"_


	2. Otra mañana

_Supe que mi vida no sería la misma desde el primer momento en que nuestros ojos se cruzaron. Todo cambio en mí, tanto en el interior como en exterior. Mi identidad quedo en el olvido y mi nueva realidad se centraba solo en ella... no perdón en **ellas.**_

 _Puedes llamarlo como tú quieras: destino, fortuna...o maldición._

* * *

Apague el computador y me recosté sobre la silla, completamente exhausto. Había estado trabajando toda la noche en una de mis muchas tareas atrasadas de la universidad, lo cual era necesario sino quería reprobar. Mire el reloj, que marcaba las cinco, y me levante, estirando los músculos. Era evidente que ya no podría dormir nada, ya que tenía clase dentro de dos horas, por lo que necesitaba algo que me llenara de energía para lo que seguro sería un día muy...muy largo.

Mire a mi alrededor y busque, entre el desorden de mi cuarto, unos pantalones, una camisa (como eran días de verano dormía con poca ropa) y unos zapatos. Me vestí; cogí mis llaves, mi celular y mi billetera. Al poner mi mano en la chapa de la puerta recordé un pequeño detalle y me volví hacia la mesa de noche, donde reposaba un pequeño estuche negro. Lo tome y me dirigí al baño, evitando al principio verme al espejo. Del estuche saque los lentes de contacto, los mire unos segundos, y esta vez me enfrente con mi imagen sin titubear. Lo que llamo mi atención al momento fueron mis oscuras pupilas, cuyo color siempre había significado un gran problema para mí, y rápidamente me puse las lentillas. Una vez que mis ojos cambiaron a un color cercano al verde oscuro me fije en otras cosas; mi cabello estaba en punta como cada mañana por lo que me lo aplaste un poco. Nunca me lo peinaba pero tampoco tenía deseos de parecer un científico loco o algo parecido. En cuanto a mi aspecto me veía más pálido que de costumbre, producto de no dormir.

Guarde la caja en el estante, detrás del espejo, y regrese sobre mis pasos hasta la puerta. A esta hora los corredores de los dormitorios masculinos se encontraban desiertos, por lo que no hubo atascos de multitud en el camino que conducía a la cafetería principal del campus.

Pero mi silencioso recorrido no duro mucho porque al pasar por el lado del edificio donde residían las chicas me fije en una, cuyo cabello azul la hacía destacar más de lo normal. Ella estaba sentada en las escaleras de la entrada por lo que inevitablemente se daría cuenta de mi presencia y así lo hizo, concediéndome una gran sonrisa. Corrió, moviendo los brazos exageradamente como si estuviera en una película, además con efecto de cámara lenta, y se lanzó contra mí, haciendo que soltara todo el aire de mis con pulmones.

— ! Chris!—le tape la boca y mire a mí alrededor.

Contra mi mano ella siguió hablando como si nada y la presione un poco más para que se callara. Su respuesta fue pasar su lengua por mi palma.

—Asquerosa—le dije soltándola. Ella recupero rápidamente el aliento y me hizo una mueca.

—Aburrido—Amy Jones, estudiante de fotografía y fanática del manga y el anime, hizo un mohín—. Pero me sorprendiste. Es la primera vez que te veo a esta hora—se acercó y arrugo la frente— ¿No estas bajo un hechizo?, ¿Eres un vampiro?

—Tu expresión seria me preocupa—dije por su fija mirada y me aleje.

—Ohhhhhh—agrando la boca más de lo que podía—, te la pasas leyendo manga toda la noche y por eso no madrugas, ¿Verdad?—se tocó el mentón, jugueteando con la barba que obviamente no tenía—. Sabía que era mentira cuando dijiste que esto no te gustaba.

—No era mentira—dije y ella se puso roja de rabia—, y tú deberías dejar de hacerlo. Se te ocurren unas ideas cada vez más extrañas y perturbadoras.

— ¡¿Cómo puede decir eso?!

—Baja la voz—le dije irritado—, y solo para que sepas tuve que terminar un trabajo que tenía algo atrasado—mire el reloj—- Voy de camino a la cafetería, ¿vienes?

— ¿Tener la oportunidad de ver la cafetería de la NYU (New York Unversity), vacía?, suena bien—dijo sonriendo.

El enojo nunca le dura más de cinco minutos, y se puso a mi lado. Caminamos tranquilamente por los terrenos de la universidad. Ese panorama de silencio y paz era nuevo para mí, acostumbrado a ver el correr de todo el mundo desde las siete de la mañana. Tal vez madrugar no es tan malo, me dijo una voz pero al siguiente fue golpeada por otra voz que gritaba que quería DORMIR. Bueno eso resolvía la cuestión, sería un pésimo madrugador por el resto de mi vida, cosa que no me molestaba.

— ¿Me estas escuchando Chris?—pregunto Amy.

—Perdón—dije bajando mi mirada hacía ella. De verdad era bajita, o yo era muy alto— ¿Qué decías?

—Tú como siempre en las nubes. Te decía que ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vemos y que me alegra verte.

—Lo mismo digo—dije sonriéndole.

Sus ojos me esquivaron y camino más rápido.

—Muévete, quiero llegar rápido para enseñarte el último volumen que compre—dijo y continúo por delante de mí hasta que llegamos a la puerta de la cafetería.

— ¿Me pregunto de donde sacas tanta energía?, pareces tener la batería de un niño de seis años.

—Disculpa pero la mía es de uno de siete—dijo riéndose—, y eso que llevo tiempo sin bailar, sino tendría el doble. Pero... entre mi carrera y mi hobbie no he podido—suspiro dramáticamente, cerrando los ojos y llevándose una mano a la frente. No dije nada y al cabo de dos segundos abrió un poco el ojo—. Ahora que lo pienso tu tampoco has salido mucho.

—He tenido que adelantar varias tareas y presentar algunos exámenes atrasados. Además de que estoy buscando algún trabajo de medio tiempo—dije evadiendo su mirada.

Lo anterior era cierto pero también estaba el hecho de que no me gustaba bailar, siempre evitaba hacerlo en las fiestas pero rara vez lo conseguía.

—No sabía que estuvieras interesado en trabajar—le abrí la puerta de la cafetería, que por suerte si estaba vacía.

— ¿Qué quieren?—pregunto la cocinera detrás de la barra, mirándonos de mala gana.

—Que sonría—dijo Amy y su mirada de desdén se acentuó, dejando profundas marcas de arrugas en su cara.

—Dos cafés—dije yo, sacando mi billetera.

La señora, sin dejar de mirar a Amy, preparo las bebidas. En ningún momento tuvo la necesidad de mirar lo que hacía, solo advertía a mi amiga, con su gélida mirada, que se abstuviera de hablar.

—Vi que se tardó más en entregarme el mío. ¿Crees que le hizo algo?—pregunto después de que pagáramos y nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de una ventana.

—Probablemente—dije y al ver su expresión le pase el mío—. Por si acaso.

—Gracias—dijo y se lo tomo contenta.

Cuando termino cogió su maleta, demasiado llamativa, y saco una bolsa negra. Emocionada busco en el interior y extrajo un pequeño libro que luego planto frente a mi nariz.

—mira es el nuevo volumen de lo que se ha convertido en mi maga favorito.

— ¿El favorito de la semana?—pregunte, seguro de haber escuchado eso antes.

—Mi favorito de por vida—dijo y lo abrazo—. Es la primera vez que leo de este género. Antes tenía mis reservas pero ahora sé que seré fiel al yaoi hasta que muera.

— ¿Yaoi?

—Boy's love—dijo sonriendo—. Trata sobre el romance de un exitoso novelista y un joven universitario, pero eso no es todo. También...

—Suficiente información—dije sin deseos de oír más.

—Que prejuicioso. Es mejor de lo que parece. Créeme una vez que lo lees ya no eres el mismo; es el mejor lado oscuro que existe.

—Prefiero quedarme de este lado—dije y seguí tomando mi café.

—No por mucho tiempo—dijo retorciendo las manos.

Inicio una charla más profunda sobre el contenido de su nueva adquisición, por lo que ladee mi cabeza hacia la ventana y deje que mis pensamientos divagaran. Estos se detuvieron cuando vi pasar a dos chicas, vestidas con ropa deportiva. Una de ellas miro hacia donde estaba y sonrió ampliamente, batiendo sus largas pestañas.

—y dime... ¿es cierto que estas saliendo con alguien?—esas palabras si las escuche y deje de mirarlas para mirar a Amy.

— ¿Eh?, no. ¿Por qué?—pregunte enarcando una ceja y mirando de reojo a las chicas, ya que ahora las dos me estaban mirando.

—Lo escuche hace unos días—dijo, algo...seria.

— ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

—Debora estuvo prácticamente gritando eso el martes pasado en el baño—mi buen humor se evaporo al instante y me gire completamente hacia Amy, escuchándola con más atención—. Al principio pensé que le había dado un fuerte dolor de estómago y que estaría pegada al inodoro todo el día y me alegre, pero después se puso a hablar de ti—oculte mi disgusto tomando una buena cantidad de café—, y como no había hablado contigo pensé que era cierto.

No le respondí, concentrándome en mi bebida. Pensé que todo había quedado claro con Debora Hills, pero al parecer me había equivocado. Estuvimos saliendo...creo que hace tres o cuatro meses...o, bueno da igual, el caso es que ella me había estado acosando para que saliera con ella, al punto de pararse en mi puerta día y noche, interceptarme en los pasillos o interrumpir en la clases para intentar hablarme. Termine aceptando, creyendo que al menos se calmaría un poco, pero la situación solo empeoro. Durante dos semanas y algo más estuvo pegada a mí, jactándose ante toda la universidad por la suerte que tenía (no sé muy bien porque) y atosigándome con sus cursilerías y su dramatismo. Mi paciencia se esfumo cuando le dio por hacerme un ataque de celos, de nivel lunática, que solo fue porque estuve hablando con una compañera después de clases, con quien me tocaba hacer una exposición. Decir que nuestra discusión había sido civilizada seria mentir, ya que ni siquiera había sido una discusión, todo se quedó en ella llorando como una histérica y gritando que no me dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Sus acosos continuaron otras dos semanas, pero me las arregle para no volver a caer en su juego y pronto me dejo de hablar. Sin embargo parece que aún tiene energía y quien sabe lo que vaya a armar después...

Termine el café, justo cuando la puerta de la cafetería se volvía a abrir, dando paso a varios grupos de estudiantes.

— ¿Regresaras a tu habitación?—Pregunto Amy, quitándose varios mechones azules del rostro.

—Sí, tengo que coger mis cosas—logramos salir antes de que se formara un tráfico de personas.

Nuestra atención se desvió al escuchar varias voces rudas que provenían del final de la fila. No había necesidad de verlos para saber que eran los del equipo de futbol, liderados por Jev Ford. A unos palmos de la puerta este empujo a unas chicas, haciendo que una cayera fuertemente al suelo.

— ¡Auch!—dijo esta y miro a Jev.

—Ensuciaste mi chaqueta—dijo el mirándola con repulsión— ¿Qué harás al respecto?

—Lo...si...siento—tartamudeo y aparto la mirada. Las risas y las charlas se apagaron ante la escena del típico popular haciendo bulling, esperando a ver qué pasaría a continuación.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—avance hasta donde estaba y me incline.

Sus ojos cafés se abrieron sorprendidos y su rostro se puso rojo al verme. Odiaba cuando veía que pasaban cosas así y que nadie hacia nada, solo se quedaban callados. No me sorprendieron los jadeos de incredulidad que sonaron a mi espalda o el rechinar de dientes de los cuatro futbolistas por mi acción.

— ¿Te puedes levantar?—le pregunte tendiéndole la mano. Muchas dudas llenaban sus ojos por lo que no espere su respuesta y tome su mano, jalándola suavemente. Ella respondió y cuando estuvo de pie me di la vuelta.

—Pero si es el gay antisocial de Archer—dijo Jev y su sequito se rio fuertemente— ¿Se te olvido donde queda el edificio de los homosexuales?, está a la vuelta de la esquina así que procura no perderte.

—Amy—Advertí en voz baja al escuchar que preguntaba ¿en serio, donde?, con emoción.

El ataque de Jev Ford no me sorprendió en absoluto, era casi lo que se esperaría del líder del equipo de futbol, el que se metiera con todo el mundo. Lo irónico era que precisamente hace cuatro meses él estaba bastante interesado en que yo entrara en el equipo; y el sus amigos habían insistido más de lo normal. Nunca he tenido mucho interés en el futbol, además de que ya pertenezco al club de boxeo, y eso reduce mi tiempo dejándome solo lo suficiente para estudiar y para el posible trabajo que no he conseguido pero que debía obtener pronto ya que estaba cansado de tener que pedirles dinero a mis padres todo el tiempo. Pero regresando lo que paso fue que decline su oferta y me gane la enemistad inmediata de Jev, la cual se incrementó a un nivel record cuando Debora estuvo detrás mío, ya que al parecer él estaba intentando ligar con ella en ese momento.

En fin ahora estaba en medio de toda esta mierda pero no era un cobarde como para huir y esconderme cuando trataban de meterse conmigo. Él podía creerse el rey de la universidad, actuar como un niño mimado y arrogante o lo que quisiera; sin embargo, si él pensaba que lograría intimidarme de esa forma estaba muy equivocado.

—Ya veo. Entonces ya sabemos dónde estaban ustedes hace poco—dije pasando la mirada por los cuatro, cuyos rostros quedaron del color de los tomates—. El lema de siempre juntos del equipo no era mentira.

— ¡Miserable!—exclamo Jev y me agarro del cuello de la camisa, acercando su iracundo rostro.

— ¿A pesar de tener a todo un equipo para ti buscas más Ford?—le pregunte—tendré que declinar esto también. No estoy interesado.

— ¿Algún problema jóvenes?—la voz del rector pareció congelar a todos los que estaban a mi alrededor y giraron mecánicamente la cabeza hacia él— ¿Me podría decir señor Ford porque tiene agarrado al señor Archer de la camisa?—ahora podía estar seguro de que ese viejito tenía un sexto sentido, ya que siempre aparece cuando se forma una pelea entre estudiantes.

—No es nada señor—dijo el susodicho soltándome y lanzándome una profunda mirada de "me las pagaras", "cuídate la espalda", "si te encuentro solo estarás perdido", entre otras.

—Saben lo que les pasa a los buscapleitos. Ya no hay nada que ver—ordeno y la pequeña multitud se dispersó.

Jev les hizo una señal a sus amigos y se dieron la vuelta, alejándose de la cafetería. El rector me miro severamente y también se marchó. Al final quedamos Amy, la chica que seguía pegada a mi espalda y yo.

—Gracias—dijo la chica apenas me gire. Al apoyar el pie un pequeño quejido escapo de sus labios y cerró los ojos.

—Parece que si te hiciste daño. Te llevare a la enfermería.

—No...no te...preocupes.

— ¿Crees poder llegar por tu cuenta?—pregunte.

Ella negó con la cabeza y la cargue en mis brazos, cuidando de no tocar la zona del pie que se había lastimado.

—Perdón por causar molestias—susurro sin mirarme.

—No es molestia—dije caminando, con Amy a mi lado izquierdo.

—Pero ahora Jev...

—No es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos así—le dije.

—Eso es porque tú siempre estas metiéndote donde no te llaman y buscando problemas, y ni siquiera es solo con Jev—me regaño Amy— ¿Olvidas lo que paso la última vez?, casi no te sale esa pintura y tuviste que faltar varios días a clase. Y la anterior a esa cuando te castigaron y te dejaron limpiando la sala de trofeos, Ahh y cuando esos tipos armados se...

—No es necesario que lo digas todo Amy—dije al ver que sus palabras hacían que la chica se encogiera—, no es para tanto—le dije y ella levanto tímidamente la mirada hacía mí. Era cierto, para mí esto solo era otra mañana normal en mi vida universitaria.


	3. ¿Secuestrado?

—Adiós—le dije a la chica, quien me dijo que su nombre era Lana—. Hasta luego—me despedí de la auxiliar de enfermera.

—Hasta luego joven Archer—dijo ella sonriendo jovialmente—, no dejes de pasar si...

—Sí, sí, encantada. Ya es tarde Chris—dijo Amy y me empujo— ¿Tienes que entregar un trabajo no?

—Mierda—salí rápidamente de la enfermería y regrese al dormitorio con la pequeña pitufa pegada a mis talones.

—Y luego dices que no actúas como un casanova—dijo Amy frunciendo el ceño.

—No lo hago—dije.

—Un minuto más y ya te habría sugerido ir al armario de materiales, para que le "ayudaras" a buscar algo...debajo de su falda.

—Lo dudo, en el armario no habría suficiente espacio para "buscar"—dije, ocultando una sonrisa.

Llegamos a mi cuarto, cuidándonos de que nadie la viera ya que estaba prohibido para las chicas entrar en nuestro dormitorio así como para nosotros entrar al de ellas, y le abrí la puerta. No era la primera vez que ella entraba a mi habitación, pero casi nunca lo hacía porque detestaba a Nathan (mi compañero de cuarto). En parte tenía razón por que a primera vista caía muy mal; sin embargo como me había tenido que hacer a la idea de compartir cuarto con el decidí dejar los prejuicios y tratar de mantener una relación al menos educada con él. Pero debía admitir que en el último semestre lo había sentido casi como un amigo, lo cual a veces sacaba a colación ante los ataques de Amy.

—Hasta ahora había pensado que era Nathan el más desorganizado pero veo que tú no te quedas atrás—dijo fijándose en la ropa que estaba esparcida en el suelo, en la cama desorganizada y en la comida sobre el escritorio.

— ¿Quién te manda a entrar sin ser invitada?, además no he tenido tiempo para limpiar—le dije encogiéndome de hombros, pero igual aparte varias cosas para que ella pudiera pasar. Recogí mi material de estudio y lo puse en una pila junto al escritorio

—Oye no he visto al idiota de Nathan últimamente. ¿Sera que lo expulsaron?, o mejor ¿Lo encontraron haciendo algo ilegal?, dime que estoy cerca—dijo cruzando los dedos, emocionada.

—No es así. Dijo que se iba a tomar un pequeño descanso e iría a unas vacaciones con su novia—dije rebuscando entre los cajones del armario.

— ¿Y desde cuando tiene dinero?—pregunto encendiendo la televisión—, no había día en que no se quejara por eso.

—Hace uno o dos meses abrió un negocio con varias personas, tal vez se deba a eso—le dije y entre al baño.

Me bañe rápidamente, me cambie de ropa y regrese al cuarto. Amy me miro y luego miro al televisor, con gesto ausente.

— ¿El?, ¿Abriendo un negocio?, no te creo—dijo retomando el tema de Nathan y cambiando los canales.

Se detuvo en uno de noticias que hablaba sobre un atentado de un edificio aquí en New York.

—Aburrido—dijo.

—No cambies—le dije antes de que oprimiera el botón.

— ¿Por qué?

—Escucha.

Se trataba de una bomba colocada en una industria de cosméticos, la cual había estallado justo a la entrada. Todo el primer piso de la planta resulto afectado, y a pesar de que hubo varios heridos no se habían encontrado señales de personas fallecidas. Entrevistaron a varios testigos que se encontraban cerca y el jefe de la policía dio una declaración sobre los daños ocasionados y las acciones del cuerpo policial. Lo que me llamo la atención fue que se tenía la sospecha de que el objetivo de la bomba no era ese edificio. Todavía no habían asegurado nada pero igualmente la noticia siguió hablando de los establecimientos cercanos al lugar de la detonación. No muy lejos de ahí señalaron un edificio negro, describiéndolo como una importante entidad financiera. En la entrada de este pude vislumbrar, a varios metros, dos hombres vestidos de negro que hablaban entre ellos. La palabra matones les quedaba como anillo al dedo, tanto por sus atuendos como por sus caras.

—Seguro son mafiosos—dijo Amy, recostándose contra una almohada—Mejor leo mi manga.

—Se te va a hacer tarde a ti también—le dije y ella miro el reloj, saltando alarmada un segundo después.

—Que malo eres Chris, si llego tarde será por tu culpa—salió corriendo, para luego devolverse y darme un rápido abrazo—. Te veré más tarde—se despidió y volvió a correr, dejando la puerta abierta.

Imprimí el trabajo, tome mis materiales y cogí el control para apagar el televisor pero una fugaz mancha de color amarilla, que provenía del mismo lugar donde había visto a los sujetos de negro, me distrajo. Podría jurar que se trataba de cabello pero cuando trate de fijarme se cortó la noticia y aparecieron los comerciales. Apague el televisor y lo lance sobre la cama, antes de salir.

— ¿Qué es esto señor Archer?—pregunto el profesor sorprendido al ver la carpeta que le tendía. Cuando llegue la clase ya había empezado y el profesor al verme enarco la ceja, como si no fuera extraño que yo llegara tarde.

—El trabajo—conteste como si nada.

Me miro con el ceño fruncido, como esperando que le dijera que era una broma. Irritado la deje sobre el escritorio con un golpe seco y me dirigí a mi puesto del fondo. Cinco minutos después la clase transcurrió como siempre y me entretuve con mi teléfono, revisando los mensajes que tenía.

Levante la mirada cuando se dio la clase como concluida y salí primero. Por el rabillo del ojo vi las miradas de mis compañeros clavadas en mí, pero no me gire hacía ellos. La imagen que ellos tenían de mi debía ser del chico frio que no pone atención en clase ni hace ningún trabajo, bueno lo último era en parte cierto y a mí no me importaba cambiar esa opinión.

No tenía más clase por el resto de la tarde, solo pasaba un día, y me sentía más aburrido que cansado, por lo que decidí matar tiempo haciendo ejercicio. Regrese a mi habitación para dejar mi maleta y coger mi ropa de entrenamiento. Por el camino sentía que me observaban, pero siempre que daba la vuelta solo veía rostros cansados caminando pesadamente de un lado a otro, como si fueran zombis buscando cerebros. La idea de terminar como alguno de ellos solo sirvió para incentivar aún más mis ganas de ir al gimnasio. _Estoy de suerte_ , pensé al entrar y encontrar la sala vacía, y aproveche eso para poner mi música de entrenamiento bien fuerte y despeje mi mente de todo lo demás.

Luego de varias horas de intensos ejercicios me detuve, tome agua y me relaje junto a la ventana, contemplando la actividad nocturna de la universidad. Ya descansado me dispuse a regresar a mi rutina cuando la puerta del gimnasio se abrió y entro un hombre con un traje negro elegante. Apague la música y lo mire extrañado, preguntándome que haría en un lugar como este vestido de esa manera. Sus ojos negros me hicieron sospechar pero trate de ignorarlo.

— ¿Barr?—pregunto en voz baja y fría, mirándome fijamente y acomodándose el cabello. ¿Barr?

—Ah si—dije, ya que se refería al apellido de Nathan—el...

Me interrumpió al sacar una pistola de su traje y apuntarme con ella.

—Venga conmigo—me dijo sin alzar la voz, señalando hacia la puerta.

 _¿Ehh?_

—Venga conmigo—repitió al ver que no le contestaba—...si es tan amable.

Lo último que dijo sonó completamente ridículo, y me irrito al instante.

—Está loco. Márchese si no quiere tener graves problemas—dije sin pestañear por el arma frente a mí. No era la primera vez que me apuntaban con un arma.

—Si no hace lo que digo será usted el que tenga problemas—avanzo hasta donde estaba.

Lo mire e hice amago de caminar pero en vez de eso me lance hacia donde estaba y le golpee con fuerza el brazo, haciendo que soltara el arma pero obteniendo un golpe en el costado izquierdo. No pensaba que tuviera una técnica buena por lo que cambie mi forma de proceder contra él, esquivando rápidamente sus ataques. En un descuido de su parte lo golpee fuertemente en la mandíbula y este, algo aturdido, me lanzo varios puñetazos pero los bloquee con facilidad, y le golpee estómago. El hombre farfullo, retrocedió varios pasos y se agarró con fuerza, maldiciendo en voz baja. No duro mucho en esa postura pero antes de que se recupera lo patee con fuerza y este perdió el equilibro. Al levantarse continúe evitando sus ataques y luego llego mi turno, en el cual use mis mejores movimientos como pugilista hasta que el sujeto cayo una segunda vez y no se volvió a levantar.

—Muévase—le dije tomándolo de la chaqueta y arrastrándolo hasta la entrada, en donde me encontré con cinco hombres, todos con el mismo atuendo, quienes al verme me apuntaron, exigiéndome que soltara a su compañero.

—Pero quisiste dártelas de rudo, ¿Verdad Jared?—pregunto el que estaba al frente, agachándose y dándole vuelta al hombre— ¿Cómo pudo un crio como este dejarte así?—señalo la herida de la cabeza y la del labio, que seguían sangrando.

 _¡Maldición!, ¿Cómo es que entran seis tipos armados y nadie se da cuenta?, ¡Joder!, la seguridad de la universidad es una mierda._

Toque los bolsillos de mi sudadera, buscando mi celular. No estaba, claro lo había dejado a lado del parlante, que seguía dentro del gimnasio. Mire a mi alrededor pero no había ninguna alma cerca y sabía que si llegaba a abrir mi boca quedaría igual que un queso, lleno de agujeros.

—Greg, lo mejor es que nos movamos rápido—dijo uno de los sujetos, aproximándose a la escalera más cercana para verificar que no había moros en la costa.

—Eso quería, pero creo que es lo mejor es darle a este niño una lección—dijo este, levantándose y peinando hacia atrás su pelo negro—. Joe, Alan. Lleven a Jared al auto, dudo que pueda por sí mismo.

Creí que esto me daría una oportunidad pero no debía olvidar las pistolas que aún seguían frente a mí. A punto estaban de probar sus puños conmigo, lo cual estaba esperando, cuando un celular sonó y al que llamaron Greg se llevó una mano a la chaqueta y lo saco.

—Aquí Greg—contesto y al ver que me movía hacía un lado volvió a apuntarme—, si aquí lo tengo. Si, ya vamos para allá pero primero quería...—escuche una voz airada al otro lado de la línea— ¡¿Cómo que está ahí?! No espera dile a... solo dile que ya voy...! Por eso te lo estoy diciendo!—grito y luego colgó—. Chicos movámonos, y más te vale no poner resistencia Barr o no dudare en matarte.

—Un momento, yo no...—mi voz se cortó por el fuerte puñetazo en mi sien y estuve a punto de caerme, pero me las arregle para agarrarme de una baranda.

—Cierra la boca—dijo el que estaba más cerca de mí y el dueño del puño.

—Andando, nos esperan en la oficina central—dijo Greg.

Me arrastraron hasta el estacionamiento y me empujaron al interior de un lujoso Mercedes Benz. Fue en ese momento que en verdad me preocupe, por no decir que también me asuste. ¿Cómo rayos es que termine secuestrado?, me pregunte a mí mismo antes de que encendieran el motor y condujeran hasta la entrada. Me ocultaron del guardia, aprovechando que estaba oscuro y que no vería bien el interior del vehículo, y salieron como si nada. Seguridad de porquería.

— ¿Cuál oficina?—pregunte cuando el auto se detuvo frente a un semáforo.

—Cállate—dijo con furia el tipo a mi derecha y se llevó la mano a la chaqueta. El que estaba a mi izquierda resoplo enojado y me dio con el codo en las costillas, dejándome sin aire—. Lo callaste pero creo que sería mejor volarle la cabeza.

—Suficiente. Tenemos que llevarlo intacto. Ya luego se encargaran de el—dijo Greg, sonriendo desde el asiento del copiloto.

— ¿Luego de dejarlos voy al hospital?—pregunto el conductor, arrancando el auto.

—Si Alan, sera lo mejor. Ya cumplimos nuestra misión, capturar a Barr.

—Maldición—murmure enojado por la estupidez de estos tipos.

Seguimos por varias calles hasta llegar a un edificio negro, al cual los colores de la calle le daban una imponencia que monopolizaba la atención de cualquiera que pasara por el lado, y que era el mismo que había visto esta mañana en la noticia. Al entrar al parqueadero me fije en la enorme R de la entrada y trague saliva.

—Abajo—me ordenaron al unísono los dos sujetos que estaban a mis costados, y me baje con algo de dificultad pues en el trayecto también habían atado mis pies. Me desataron para que pudiera caminar y me pusieron una pistola en mi espalda, obligándome a ponerme en marcha. ¿Qué tampoco hay policías por aquí?

Pasamos por el vestíbulo, ni me fije en lo que había a mi alrededor, y seguimos hasta llegar al elevador. Subimos hasta el último piso y al abrirse la puerta estuvimos frente a una recepcionista, quien nos miró un segundo luego miro hacia abajo y luego se levantó apresuradamente.

—Ahh volvieron. Los están esperando.

—Gracias Daisy—dijo Greg sonriéndole al pasar, haciendo que ella se ruborizara.

Yo también la mire y enarque una ceja, incrédulo ante la idea de que ella no se inmutara por ver a alguien atado y con una pistola en la espalda. Ella se fijó un segundo en mí y su ceño se frunció un poco pero luego volvió a sentarse y se concentró en sus cosas.

Nos detuvimos frente a dos grandes puertas y tocaron. La abrió un sujeto de lentes oscuros, y de rostro amenazante.

—Por fin llegas Greg—su voz intimidaba tanto como su rostro y a esto había que añadirle su altura.

Me sentí ofendidamente bajo cuando pase a su lado, ya que parecía más un oso que un humano, pero mi atención pronto se concentró en el hombre que estaba al otro lado de la oficina, quien sostenía una carpeta llena de documentos y los revisaba silenciosamente, a la tenue luz de la lámpara sobre el escritorio.

—Tardaron demasiado—dijo sin levantar la mirada.

—Lo más importante es que ya estamos aquí, a pesar de que el paquete presento algunas dificultades—dijo refiriéndose a la lucha que di antes de que me metieran al carro— ¿Dónde está...

—Le sugerí que saliera a fumar un poco a la terraza, saben que no es bueno que se involucre en estos asuntos—dijo el hombre junto al escritorio y levanto la vista. Sus ojos oscuros me fulminaron un segundo, antes de fijarse en Greg—.También saben que tiene poca paciencia. Tiene varios asuntos que atender pero se apresuró a venir cuando supo de esto. En verdad a veces es incorregible—suspiro—, así que me hare cargo yo de esto—dijo y dejo caer la carpeta con fuerza en el escritorio, para luego tomar el teléfono— ¿Sigue arriba Daisy?—pregunto colocando el altavoz.

—Así es señor. ¿Quiere que le de algún mensaje?

—No—el sujeto colgó y el silencio se apodero de la sala.

Mire alrededor, fijándome en la enorme pecera que estaba en una esquina, en los finos muebles y la vista que ofrecía la ventana. Era sin duda una oficina de elite pero los sujetos que la ocupaban le daban al ambiente un toque peligroso y siniestro. _Sin duda son mafiosos_ , pensé y recordé la alusión de Amy.

El sujeto me analizo unos instantes, sin decir nada. No sabría explicarlo bien pero su sola mirada me hacía hervir la sangre y cuando movió la boca en un gesto burlón olvide que me estaban apuntando con una pistola, patee al tipo que estaba mi izquierda en la espinilla, empuje al que se llamaba Greg contra la pared y use mis manos atadas para golpear al que estaba a mi espalda justo en la quijada. No me fije en los que estaban detrás y abrí la puerta de la entrada, pero una figura al otro lado me detuvo o más específicamente unos ojos celestes, los cuales me paralizaron por completo.


	4. Ella

— ¿Ibas a alguna parte?—me pregunto y me pateo justo en el diafragma, haciendo que me cayera sobre el tipo que había golpeado. Mi respiración se cortó, pero no por la caída y alce la cabeza, asegurándome de que lo que tenía ante mí era real.

Por la puerta paso una joven mujer, sin duda la más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Iba vestida de negro, con un atuendo bastante ajustado el cual acentuaba perfectamente todas las curvas de su cuerpo. Mi mirada la recorrió por completo y luego subió hasta su rostro, pasando por su largo cabello de color rubio platino y sus delicadas facciones hasta llegar a sus ojos. Ella bajo la mirada hacía todos los que estábamos en el suelo y enarco una ceja.

— ¿Qué significa esto Vincent?—pregunto.

Desvié mi mirada de ella hacia el otro sujeto, el cual sonrió mordazmente.

—Mi trabajo—contesto con tranquilidad—, levántalos Tarben.

El oso levanto primero a Greg y luego a los otros dos sin ningún esfuerzo y estos se enderezaron al instante al fijarse en la recién llegada. Finalmente me jalo de la camisa y me hizo una llave para que no pudiera moverme, antes de mirar nuevamente hacía la joven.

—Señorita... que bueno verla—dijo Greg nerviosamente.

Su rudeza se desvaneció por completo con una expresión de "trágame tierra".

—Ahórrate tus patéticos halagos Greg y dime que mierda está pasando aquí.

—Lamentamos mucho la demora—se disculpó seriamente y me miro—, tuvimos varios problemas con este.

— ¿En serio?—pregunto ella y me miro de arriba abajo. Su examen me ofusco y trate de apartar la cabeza, fracasando rotundamente por el carcelero que me impedía mover—, sería difícil de creer si no los hubiera visto a todos tirados en el suelo. Por un momento pensé que era obra de Tarben.

—Si hubiera sido yo ahora serian papilla—dijo el aludido, acompañando a sus palabras con una risa grave y algo siniestra. Su llave hizo que fuera más difícil para mí el respirar pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza para intentar quitármelo de encima.

—Hagamos esto rápido—dijo ella suspirando y se aproximó hacía mi—. Entrega rápido la plata Barr y podrás irte.

El dolor que empezaba a sentir en mi cuerpo, productos de los golpes y del aplastamiento de mis huesos por el agarre del oso hizo que mi cabeza empezara a dar vueltas y mi anterior estupor dio paso a una enorme rabia, que no fui capaz de controlar y cerré los ojos para concentrarme en mantenerme consciente.

— ¡NO SOY LA PERSONA QUE BUSCAN!, ¡MALDICION!, ¡¿POR QUÉ SIGUEN DICIENDO LA MISMA MIERDA?! ¡NO ME JO...

El tipo que me sostenía me tapo la boca antes de que pudiera terminar. La tensión de sala subió de un momento a otro, sin que nadie moviera un musculo.

—Suéltalo Tarben—dijo la mujer y el dudo un momento, antes de soltarme.

Abrí mis ojos y algo se atoro en mi garganta cuando mire la expresión de ella. Parecía más peligrosa que todos los sujetos a su alrededor y sus ojos brillaron intensamente, amenazándome con sufrir un muerte lenta y dolorosa.

—Vamos a ver si después de esto aún tienes los huevos para gritarme de esa forma—dijo tranquilamente.

No estaba seguro de si le oí decir que me desataran, hasta que alguien se acercó y me quito las cuerdas que aprisionaban mis muñecas. Me las acaricie pero de pronto un pequeño puño se estrelló contra mi mejilla, y acto seguido, cogió mi cabeza y me dio con su rodilla. Sentí como la sangre salía de mi nariz y se me olvido que mí oponente era una mujer, concentrándome solo en una cosa: derribar a mi enemigo. Mi rapidez no era tan buena para esquivar todos los ataques, por lo que me enfoque en proteger mis zonas vulnerables y esperar la oportunidad para contraatacar. A medida que avanzaba yo retrocedía. Al chocar mi espalda contra un mueble no me quedo más remedio que agacharme y rodar, escuchando una maldición sobre mí. Gire sobre mí mismo, quedando junto a la puerta pero eso no me sirvió de nada ya que el gigante la bloqueaba. Cuando lo mire sonrió y me hizo una señal de que algo venía detrás de mí. Mis reflejos fueron mi salvación ya que esta vez tuve que esquivar un lámpara que hubiera estallado en un segundo contra mi cabeza, pero que fue a dar contra la pared.

Estaba listo para hacer mi movimiento pero volvió sobre mí, casi haciéndome caer por un largo combo de puños y patadas...maldición ¿eso era de karate?; lance puños en su dirección, acertando solo en una ocasión, y sin pensarlo atrape con mis brazos el cuerpo que estaba frente a mí. Este se retorció con una fuerza que no parecía la de mis usuales contrincantes y al acomodar mis brazos para lanzar el siguiente golpe me percaté de que lo que estaba tocando era demasiado suave para ser un cuerpo masculino. Baje la mirada y mi cabeza volvió a estar bajo mi control al acordarme de que quien me había atacado era una mujer.

— ¡No se muevan!—exclamo al ver que los demás se acercaban—, yo me encargare de esto.

— ¿Segura?—lo que salía por mi boca se asemejaba más a un gruñido que a unas palabras.

—Muy segura—contesto ella sonriendo, y al ver eso sentí que algo rebotaba en mi estómago, acompañado de un calor en el cuello y en el rostro.

No sé muy bien como pero logro sacar sus brazos de mi trampa, los alzo y me dio con fuerza en la sienes. Podría jurar que vi estrellitas y mis brazos flaquearon, liberándola por completo y recibiendo más golpes en la cara. Me tambalee de un lado a otro y cuando logre medio enfocar la vi saltando desde el escritorio, hacia mí. _Mierda, ¿Acaso...,_ pensé pero al verla estirar el pie mis dudas se aclararon, dejándome como último recurso cerrar los ojos y levantar las manos para intentar contener el ataque. No sirvió de nada y me encontré también el aire, solo que a diferencia de ella (que llego al suelo de pie), yo caí, con la línea de dolor por los cielos.

Mi vista quedo borrosa, mis músculos muy débiles para poder moverme y mi cabeza dando vueltas. Lo que me mantuvo consciente por varios minutos fue el zumbido que sentía en la oreja, que se asemejaba a las voces humanas, unas más airadas que las otras. No intente escucharlas y cerré los ojos, sintiendo que alguien me levantaba antes de perder la consciencia.

Me desperté con más dolor del que había experimentado en muchos años e intente levantarme pero el malestar, cuya mayor concentración estaba en mi cabeza, me impidió moverme más de unos milímetros. Hice un rápido chequeo del estado en el que me encontraba. El diagnostico no era tan malo como esperaba, al parecer no tenía ningún hueso roto pero si muchas magulladuras. También fui consciente de las fuertes punzadas que sentía en el costado cada vez que respiraba. Alce una mano hasta mi rostro, descubriendo que me había roto la nariz. Mi ropa tenía una gran mancha de sangre, pero esta ya estaba seca.

¿Qué paso?, me pregunte y mire a mi alrededor, enfocando poco a poco el lugar. Parecía que estaba en una sala de estar, ya que había sillones y cojines por todas partes. Recordé un pie, mejor dicho una bota, que me pateaba el rostro. Antes de eso...ahggg duele recordar pero creo que...si definitivamente antes vi unos ojos impresionantes.

—Increíble, ¿Ya despertaste?—no me di cuenta de que había alguien más y levante mis puños, haciendo una mueca de dolor al mismo tiempo—, pensé que no lo harías hasta dentro de varias horas, días incluso—por la puerta paso un tipo, demasiado grande...casi como un...

—Un oso—murmure y mi voz salió rasposa y sin volumen.

— ¿Agua?—pregunto el tendiéndome un vaso. Mire el líquido transparente con recelo y el bufo enojado, entrecerrando sus ojos oscuros—. No lo he envenenado.

Aun con recelo tome el vaso. Me sentí vivió cuando el frio liquido paso por mi seca garganta y me lo bebí todo de un trago. A continuación me paso una toalla y con ella limpie mi cara, quedando como único rastro de mi sangrado la mancha en mi camisa.

— ¿Qué hora es?—pregunte.

—Pasan de las once y media—dijo mirando su reloj—, tuviste mucha suerte. Pocos son los que se levantan después de "la patada mortal". De hecho no recuerdo...

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren conmigo?, ya les dije que no soy el que buscan—lo interrumpí tosiendo.

—Lo sé, pero eso no te ayudara.

Muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza en ese momento. Estar en la universidad, Amy, las caras despectivas de los futbolistas, mi entrenamiento, varios hombres armados, un enorme edificio negro, el oso que tenía al lado y una chica rubia con los mismos ojos que antes había recordado.

—Veo que aun sigues algo aturdido—dijo el oso. Abrace mi torso y me levante, fulminándolo con la mirada cuando lo escuche soltar una risa grave—. Hey, ¿Adónde vas?

—Me largo de aquí—dije dando tumbos hacia la entrada.

El hombre me adelanto, era rápido a pesar de su tamaño, y bloqueo la puerta.

—Me temo que no puedes irte aún muchacho. Tienes que aclarar algunas cosas—dijo seriamente, sin rastro de humor.

—Váyanse a la mierda—escupí enojado, intentando pasar.

—La señorita te espera—dijo el oso sin moverse.

— ¿La que me hizo esto?—pregunte arrugando la frente, tratando de recordar bien su rostro.

—Así es. Debemos volver a la oficina—dijo y abrió la puerta, señalando el pasillo—. Vamos—no me moví—, ahggg a veces en verdad no soporto la rebeldía de la juventud—dijo y me arrastro, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para oponerme. Regresamos por el pasillo hasta llegar a la oficina, que ya recordaba, y el oso toco la puerta. Una voz masculina dio el permiso para ingresar y este me hizo entrar primero. Lo que tenía ante mi parecía más una zona de desastre que una oficina, muy lejos de lo que había visto cuando llegue. El suelo estaba cubierto de pequeños vidrios, los armarios del fondo tenían algunos agujeros y la mitad del agua de la pecera había desaparecido. Lo único que permanecía igual, y sin daño aparente, era el escritorio, a pesar de que sobre el había un mar de papeles.

Esta vez solo estaban dos personas en la sala, el hombre del portafolio y al lado de este la joven rubia. Los dos me miraron y se sorprendieron.

—Al final lograste despertarlo Tarben—dijo el hombre—. Pensé que estaría peor.

—No lo desperté—dijo y se cruzó de brazos—, él es de constitución fuerte.

Apenas si los estaba escuchando, ya que no quite mis ojos de la mujer. Ella se alejó del escritorio, mirando un papel que estaba entre sus manos. Ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta del estado del lugar donde estaban; ambos lucían serios como si se tratara de una importante reunión de negocios.

—Christopher Archer—empezó—. Nacimiento: 24 de abril de 1993 en Denver, Colorado. Su familia bla bla bla... termino en bla bla bla...—paso rápidamente las hojas que contenían información sobre mí—, actualmente es estudiante de segundo año de derecho de la NYU y compañero de habitación de Nathan Barr.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren?—pregunte en voz baja, quitando de mi hombro el brazo del oso, lo cual hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y terminara sobre mis rodillas. El punzante dolor de los vidrios contra mi pantalón y mi piel fue algo suave comparado con los demás que se incrementaron por el brusco movimiento.

—No puede estar en pie pero aún tiene fuerzas para hacerse el rudo—dijo la mujer caminando de un lado para otro—, y tu diciendo que lo había golpeado demasiado—dijo mirando al hombre detrás de ella—. Siempre tan exagerado Vincent.

—Solo lo digo porque ese es el trabajo del jefe, no tuyo—apunto.

—No me lo tienes que recordar—dijo ella en voz baja y ambos se miraron, manteniendo una muda conversación.

Esta termino cuando ella volvió la cabeza hacia mí, cortó la distancia entre los dos y puso un dedo en mi mentón, levantándome el rostro y analizándome detalladamente.

— ¿Qué?—pregunte más nervioso que enfadado, dada su cercanía.

—Ahora que veo de cerca puede que si me haya pasado un poco—dijo suavizando la voz—. Terminaste así debido a mi impaciencia y a mis impulsos—paso su pulgar por mi labio inferior. _Espera un..._ —. Supongo que debes estar cansado y deseas regresar—se inclinó sobre mí, con su rostro a apenas unos milímetros del mío—, dime, ¿Dónde está Nathan Bar?

Trague saliva, sintiendo que era incapaz de moverme, y mirándola fascinado. Se veía aún más perfecta a poca distancia y por unos segundos me deje tentar de tan encantadora imagen, notando cada detalle de su rostro. Pero una parte de mi mente, la que todavía funcionaba, me hizo llegar las palabras que ella había dicho, unido al problema en el que ahora estaba (sin mencionar mis recientes heridas). Al inhalar mis pulmones se quejaron y eso me hizo arrugar la frente, despejándome por completo.

—No lo sé—dije firmemente.

— ¿Estás seguro?—ella coloco su mejilla contra la mía, susurrando esas dos palabras en mi oído y mi firmeza flaqueo cuando una alarma se encendió en mi cuerpo, al sentir que mi temperatura aumentaba.

—Si—me mordí el labio. Me repetí que no podía dejarme llevar como un adolescente, cuyas hormonas lo enloquecen y lo llevan a entregarse a cualquier pasión que este a su alcance.

Ella se alejo y me miro de frente. Me sentí vulnerable ante la intensidad de sus ojos, que parecían buscar la verdad desde el fondo de mi alma.

—Respuesta incorrecta—dijo de pronto y aparto el rostro. Me doble de dolor cuando sentí que me golpeaba en la parte baja del vientre y tosí con fuerza. _Idiota_ , me dijo una voz en mi fuero interno.

—Entonces si huyo—dijo el oso a mi espalda.

—Así es, lo confirmamos hace una hora. Tomo un vuelo hacia el sur de California, pero en su paquete solo estaba el tiquete de ida—dijo el sujeto que correspondía al nombre de Vincent.

—Entonces tendremos que usar la opción b. ¿Recuerdas esto Christopher Archer?—pregunto ella, enseñándome un documento. Reconocí en el mi firma y también la de Nathan—, fue el contrato que hizo la rata de Barr, por una suma de dinero algo grande. Y según esto si el no paga serás tú el responsable.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! No recuerdo haber firmado algo como eso—objete enojado, limpiándome la boca.

— ¿Entonces existe otro Christopher Archer que firmo esto imbécil?—pregunto ella. Baje mi mirada al contrato y lo leí, a pesar de que lo veía algo borroso. Al final de este estaba mi firma y cuando empezaba a decir que todo era un error y a preguntarme si habría falsificado mi firma mi memoria trajo un recuerdo.

 _"Necesito pedir un préstamo para realizar una nueva idea que tengo, pero piden un respaldo. ¿Podrías hacerlo tu Chris?, no tengo mucho tiempo y no tengo a nadie más a quien recurrir."_ Esas habían sido sus palabras el día que me pidió el favor de que firmara. Le dije que me dejara leer detenidamente el documento pero dijo que debía irse para llegar al lugar antes de mediodía y me rogo que firmara, asegurando que él ya tenía todo planeado y organizado los pagos.

 _Maldita sea mi vida_ , pensé y baje la mirada.

—Ya veo que si fue así. Resulta patético que estafen así a alguien que está estudiando leyes—se burló y me di cuenta de que no había apartado la mirada de mi rostro, estudiando mis expresiones—, ahora eres tú el que está en deuda y tu única salida de aquí, vivo, es pagarla.

—Es inútil, este pobre diablo no podría conseguir el dinero aunque viviera mil años—dijo Vincent soltando una risa grave—, será mejor hacer lo de siempre. Llamar a Rox y dejar que se encargue de él.

El ambiente volvió a sufrir otra transformación y el silencio peso sobre la oficina cual muro de concreto. La joven nos dio la espalda, a mí y al tipo de los lentes, y se quedó quieta. Extrañado la mire, esperando que hiciera algo pero la única señal de movimiento que vi fue un leve temblor de su mano derecha.

—El trabajara para nosotros—soltó de pronto. Las reacciones a su declaración no se hicieron esperar. El oso soltó un silbido por lo bajo y se llevó las manos a su cabeza calva como si esperara encontrar cabello, Vincent se apartó del escritorio de un salto y se plantó frente a ella con la mandíbula apretada y con aires de ponerse a gritar en cualquier momento; en cuanto a mí no me podía mover, mis miembros no me respondían, mientras veía el pequeño enfrentamiento que se estaba formando frente a mí.

—Esta decido Vincent—dijo ella con firmeza y este dejo de pelear, volviendo a su posición cerca del escritorio.

 _Debe estar bromeando_ , pensé. Por primera vez aparte la vista de ella, para enfocarme en el semblante de Vincent, que repentinamente estaba algo pálido.

—Como si fuera a hacerlo—dije y sonreí, pese a las punzadas en mi rostro.

—No estás en posición de objetar—dijo Tarben.

—Tal vez deba hacerlo recapacitar de nuevo—dijo la mujer cerrando los puños.

En el escritorio se encendió un celular y empezó a vibrar, atrayendo la atención de ella. Vincent lo cogió y entrecerró los ojos

— ¿Quién es?—no contesto, solo le tendió el celular. Al ver la pantalla ella abrió los ojos y su rostro cambio por completo—. Encárgate—fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de la sala. Vagamente escuche su voz al contestar el teléfono pero no supe de lo que hablaba.

—Supongo que no hace falta preguntar—dijo el oso murmurando unas palabras en otro idioma, sonaba como italiano. Unos segundos después fue llamado desde el pasillo y este salió, medio preocupado.

—Ahora terminemos con esto—dijo Vincent y se inclinó sobre mí—. Escucha bien insecto—bajo la voz—. Podríamos matarte, eso no sería difícil. Pero perder tanto dinero no está dentro de nuestros planes por lo que supongo que no es mala idea utilizarte hasta que encontremos a Barr.

— ¿Trabajar para ustedes? JAMAS. No existe manera en que acepte eso—dije sintiéndome algo mejor, ahora que ella no estaba presente.

—Debes saber lo que estás diciendo sucio mocoso—dijo Vincent—. Meterte con nosotros podría ser el peor error de tu vida.

—No les tengo miedo.

— ¿Tú... mmm...puede que tu no pero...—a medida que hablaba caminaba por la oficina, hasta que se calló y tomo la carpeta que aun reposaba sobre el escritorio—.Esto es interesante. Posiblemente podremos usar esto. ¿Qué me dices de tu familia?—pregunto y un interruptor pareció accionarse en mi interior—, tal vez ellos puedan colaborar con trabajo entonces.

—Bastardo—fue lo único que dije apretando los dientes.

— ¿Arriesgarías sus vidas?—Pregunto, abriendo uno de los cajones y sacando una pistola negra.

—Si algo les pasa juro que...

De tres zancadas atravesó la estancia y me planto el arma en la sien, haciendo bastante presión.

—Inmunda rata más te vale aceptar la oferta que te van a hacer o yo mismo me encargare de visitar a tu familia. ¿Entendido?

—Adiós—la joven volvió, terminando la llamada y contesto una pregunta del oso. Vincent se guardó la pistola en menos de dos segundos y volvió a darme la espalda.

—Sera mejor regresar ya. La agenda de mañana es bastante pesada—le dijo a la joven, sin mirarla y deteniéndose junto a la pecera—, pediré el servicio de limpieza a primera hora.

—No hemos terminado aquí—dijo ella y me miro—, todavía quiero golpearlo.

—Apuesto a que sí. Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo y dudo que sea tan imbécil para no aceptar el trabajo—dijo y ambos me miraron.

Cerré los ojos, concentrándome en los rostros de mis padres y mis hermanos. Si ellos supieron que pasaba por esto una segunda vez se decepcionarían mucho...pero no puedo permitir que les pase algo.

—Yo acepto trabajar para ustedes—conteste con firmeza, que no saliera ni una nota de duda en mi voz. No les daría el gusto de verme derrotado o asustado.

—Bien—dijo la joven y sonrió ampliamente, descubriendo una perfecta dentadura—tenemos que llamar a Rox y decirle que tiene un nuevo _Asociatto_ —nuestros ojos se encontraron. El pensamiento de que, de todos los que había visto era ella la más peligrosa fue ratificado por el enorme peso que sentí en mi pecho.

* * *

Para aclarar, el termino Asocciatto dentro de la mafia es aquella persona que no es de la familia pero tiene una relación con ella.


	5. La nueva mascota

—Estos chicos y sus fiestas salvajes—se quejó la enfermera principal, de más de cincuenta años, quitándome el último pedazo de vidrio incrustado en mi pantalón.

El haber llegado a la madrugada en semejante estado a la universidad debería haber provocado una reacción de pánico de parte de los directivos y los profesores por la vida de un estudiante, que me llevaran corriendo a un hospital y que allí fuera la policía a investigar y buscar al responsable. Pero el asunto es que tenía dos puntos en mi contra; el primero era que mi caso no era el primero del día, ya que al parecer se dio lugar a una pelea dentro del campus por una fiesta no autorizada y los resultados fueron zonas verdes cubiertas de sangre, más de quince heridos en la enfermería (otros por gravedad habían sido trasladados al hospital más cercano) y sí, a la policía por lo que mi aparición solo había sido tomada como "otro del montón" y no me habían prestado atención. El otro punto era que entre el mismo personal de la universidad ya tenía la fama de buscapleitos, adquirido gracias a la colaboración de mis amigos deportistas. De hecho hubo un momento en que si me prestaron atención pero para argumentar que probablemente había sido mi idea y lo habrían sostenido de no ser porque casi al mismo tiempo cogieron a la verdadera mente maestra detrás de la pelea y a mí me dejaron tranquilo. Con todo eso lo más sensato era permanecer callado en cuanto a mi secuestro y pensar las cosas con más calma, o mejor dicho con calma ya que de entrada no estaba para nada calmado.

Cuando terminaron conmigo trate de escabullirme de la enfermería pero los guardias apostados en la entrada fueron lo suficiente amables para recordarme que tenía prohibido moverme hasta que la enfermera lo ordenara, obligándome a entrar nuevamente y diciéndome que me ganaría un paliza en el trasero si volvía a acercarme a la puerta.

Me tendí sobre una de las camas y antes de taparme con la cortina mire alrededor, verificando que todos los individuos en verdad estaban inconscientes. Entre menos estudiantes se enteraran de que estaba aquí mejor. Los maestros preferirán guardar las apariencias y hacerlo ver como un terrible accidente que ya había sido solucionado y averiguar junto con las autoridades las verdaderas intenciones del incidente, cuidando de que nada innecesario fuera de conocimiento público. En cambio sí un estudiante se enteraba de algo de lo que hablaban o si quiera podía reconocer a un herido o un atacante toda la universidad lo sabría al final del día y lo rumores podrían meterme en otro problema que prefería evitar.

Golpee la almohada y al no poder suprimir una mueca de dolor me enoje aún más y la seguí golpeando, hasta no ser capaz de sentir nada. Las mujeres podían decir que los hombres éramos barbaros por descargar nuestra furia con violencia pero no sabían lo bien que hacía, obviamente cuando era con objetos. Más que gritar o llorar cuando uno está enfadado es mejor golpear algo, algo que sabes que ya no vas a utilizar, y de esa manera toda tu ira se canalizaba en solo una cosa. Ya después podías ver las cosas desde otro punto, sentirte más fresco que con una leve llantina, independientemente del daño que pudieras causarte a ti mismo por excederte. Es así como saque todo lo que tenía, machacando en silencio una simple almohada. Al final solté la tela al piso y me tire sobre las plumas que quedaron en la colcha y repase mentalmente lo ocurrido el día anterior. Todo había sido como siempre, dentro de lo que cabe, hasta la aparición de esos sujetos en el gimnasio y como de un momento a otro tenía sobre mí el monto de una suma millonaria, producto de mi estupidez.

Y ahora debía trabajar para ellos, haciendo...un momento ¿de qué rayos es esa oficina?; me había dejado llevar por la idea de que eran unos mafiosos o unos corruptos pero no había escuchado lo que hacían, o más importante aun lo que tendría que hacer yo. Busque entre mi ropa pero no encontré mi teléfono. ¿Dónde diablos esta?, pensé pero luego recordé que no lo tenía desde ayer. Por entre los pliegos de la cortina mire nuevamente la sala, fijándome en el celular que se encontraba en la mesa contigua a mi cama. Lo tome con cuidado, rogando que no tuviera clave. Este prendió y me sentí aliviado al ver que solo debía deslizar el dedo por la pantalla para desbloquearlo. Aunque si lo pensamos bien el dueño era un idiota por no ponerle clave, ya que así cualquiera podría usarlo en cualquier momento como lo estaba haciendo yo ahora.

No me entretuve y fui directo al navegador. En la pantalla apareció el teclado y mi mente se quedó en blanco al tratar de recordar el nombre de la oficina. Recordaba la R de la entrada y...no hasta ahí. En mi memoria recordaba bastante bien las palabras de los hombres, pero era en el recuerdo de la joven rubia donde más me perdía. Tratar de traer sus palabras de vuelta era bastante difícil por su imagen irrumpiendo en mi mente. Aso...Aso... ¡Asociatto!

— ¿Recuerdas una palabra en otro idioma pero no si dijo el nombre de la oficina?—me pregunte a mí mismo, tenía esa maña de hablarme a veces—. Pero antes de eso dijo otra cosa...algo de llamar a alguien...alguien. Era... ¡maldición, ¿Cuál era?!... Ron...Rox...Ru...espera es la segunda si ¡Rox!—teclee el nombre y en el buscador vi una foto del edificio. De acuerdo a la página oficial, se trataba de la oficina más importante de prestamistas de la ciudad. Tenía asociados en varios estados, todos en diferentes negocios y constituidos como clientes importantes de la entidad. A medida que iba leyendo me iba aterrizando en la idea de que me había involucrado con gente muy importante, que incluso tenia contacto con miembros de la casa blanca sino tal vez con el presidente mismo. Lo único que no me quedaba claro era como Nathan había contraído semejante deuda si era claro que esta oficina solo negociaba con las mejores empresas del mundo. La duda de si tenían las manos en ilegalidades hizo que investigara noticias sobre ellos, pero aparte de los artículos que exaltaban la empresa y a sus dueños solo encontré el atentado que por poco había dado resultado el día anterior. Desesperanzado devolví el móvil y permanecí quieto en la cama, mirando las partes del techo cuya pintura estaba desgastada. Algunas veces es sorprendente como el tiempo puede pasar tan rápido que ni te das cuenta pero a si mismo hay ocasiones donde los segundos parecen horas. Lo que sentía era una mezcla de los dos, como si el día estuviera pasando rápido pero al mismo tiempo lento y cuando miraba la hora en el reloj de la mesa junto a la cama mis suposiciones nunca eran acertadas; el tiempo jugaba hoy conmigo.

Frustrado cambie mi posición y trate de encontrarle la lógica a todo lo que había pasado, pero me seguía pareciendo algo imposible. En medio de todo esto sentí una punzada molesta en el medio de mi pecho y me pase la mano, creyendo estúpidamente que me iba a dejar de doler.

—Señor Archer, voy a revisarlo una vez más—dijo la enfermera, mostrando su rostro de pronto y haciendo que saltara, a punto de caerme de la cama. Oculte torpemente mi sorpresa y me acomode, dejando que me examinara—. Es todo puede irse—dijo cinco minutos después—, esta pomada es para las magulladuras y los cortes—me lo entrego, claramente deseosa de que me fuera.

—Gracias por sus recomendaciones—le dije de forma educada, sonriéndole para ver si así no me miraba tan mal. Sus mejillas arrugadas se encendieron un poco y sus ojos me evitaron. Me despacho, recomendando que me cuidara, algo más suave y siguió revisando a las demás personas. Esta vez los guardias no objetaron, probablemente porque su atención estaba concentrada en la auxiliar de enfermería que en ese momento se detuvo frente a mí.

—Joven Archer, ¿Qué le paso?—pregunto alarmada. Me pregunte si su tono fue porque me vio salir de la enfermería o porque mi rostro debía estar peor de lo que imaginaba, y no tenía un espejo para comprobarlo.

—Nada... ¿Acaso tengo mal aspecto?—no pude evitar preguntar.

—Por su forma de caminar diría que si—dijo y me jalo del brazo hacía las escaleras. La universidad disponía de varios edificios donde se impartían las clases de las múltiples carreras pero donde nos encontrábamos ahora era uno de los tres más importantes, que estaba dedicado a la parte de enfermería y contaba con dos pisos. Contiguo a este se podía identificar el edificio donde estaba la oficina del rector y los administradores, el cual era un poco más grande; y en el extremo derecho estaba el edificio de los profesores, el espacio de descanso y planeación de las clases.

Ella me llevo hasta la salida, manteniendo mi paso algo lento. Allí aspire el aire nocturno y me volví para despedirme de ella, ya que seguramente debía estar ocupada con tantos pacientes, pero ella se me adelanto y me pregunto en qué dirección estaban los dormitorios masculinos.

—No es necesario. Estoy bien—dije enderezándome.

—Si es necesario y estaría mal de mi parte no asegurarme de que un estudiante este en buenas condiciones—dijo cruzándose de brazos. No le conteste y empecé a caminar, esperando que se diera cuenta de que estaba bien y regresara sobre sus pasos. A mitad de camino mire por encima del hombro y la encontré a un metro de distancia, con cara de no escuchar ninguna queja de mi parte.

Logre llegar al dormitorio, deseando únicamente llegar a mi cuarto y poder dormir en la cama que estaba acostumbrado.

—Gracias por acompañarme—dije con poca energía.

—Aún se ve mal—dijo tomándome el brazo—vamos.

—Este es el dormitorio de hombres—dije.

—Tengo permiso especial—sonrió.

Algo me decía que si la dejaba entrar no podría tener el momento de descanso que realmente necesitaba por lo que la encare en la puerta y baje la mirada, encontrándome con sus ojos negros.

—Le agradezco nuevamente y le aseguro que regresare a la enfermería si me llego a sentir mal, para que me pueda atender.

Ella se sonrojo y empezó a hablar rápidamente de lo atenta que seria. Le sonreí sugestivamente antes de despedirme y entrar. En el pequeño buzón colgado en mi puerta encontré una nota de un chico de mi clase, creo que se llama Andrés, que decía que había ido al gimnasio y al ver mis cosas había decidido traerlas para devolvérmelas. Al meter la mano cogí el celular y las otras cosas, dejándolas en el escritorio al entrar. Acto seguido me acosté, sin pensar en las clases, en dinero o en ojos azules.

Cuando desperté, por culpa de la fuerte luz que se filtraba por las cortinas de la habitación, mire el reloj y parpadee varias veces, asegurándome de que la hora que veía era la correcta. Eran las tres y media de la tarde. Oculte la cara en la almohada y gruñí. Era la primera vez que guardaba cama por haber tenido una pelea. Sin embargo si lo pensaba detenidamente lo ocurrido hace...ya dos días difícilmente se podía considerar como una pelea como las que usualmente tenía.

Me quede pronto sin oxígeno y levante el rostro. Alargue la mano hasta el escritorio y tome el teléfono, pensando apagarlo para no contestar la llamada. Pero el número no era de alguien conocido y una leve sospecha se anido en la boca de mi estómago, despertándome por completo.

— ¿Quién es?—pregunte nada más contestar.

—Más te vale contestar así de rápido siempre chico Archer—me contesto una voz grave al otro lado de la línea.

— ¡¿El oso?!—reaccione sin pensar.

— ¿Oso?...jajaja—se rio fuertemente-, no es la primera vez que escucho eso. Y ahora—se aclaró la garganta—, faltaste a tu primer día de trabajo, por lo que me mandaron a recogerte. Te recomiendo que muevas tu trasero a la entrada y rápido.

—Ya acepte el condenado trabajo pero me niego a que me vigilen como si fuera un animal.

—Si quieres quejarte hazlo con el jefe chico. Pero dudo que logres algo.

Colgué. Me puse lo primero que encontré y salí corriendo hacía la entrada. Un lujoso auto negro estaba parqueado en la esquina de la universidad, atrayendo la atención de los que pasaban a su lado.

—Iré en metro—dije apenas bajaron la ventana. El oso chasqueo la lengua.

—La idea de ser el niñero de un crio altanero tampoco estaba en mis planes...

No había terminado cuando ya estaba siguiendo mi camino, sin escuchar la bocina a mi espalda. Mis pies me llevaron hasta el metro, y antes de entrar mire de reojo al auto donde venía el oso. Este estaba bastante enojado pero su amenazadora mirada no produjo ningún efecto en mí y entre en la estación. Compre el pasaje, mire el mapa para decidir que ruta me llevaría a mi nuevo trabajo y me puse en camino.

Media hora después llegue a la estación más cercana al edificio, que estaba a más de seis manzanas. Frente al edificio ya se encontraba el oso, con los brazos cruzados. Por los rudos movimientos que hacía con la boca supuse que querría retorcerme y partirme en dos, pero era difícil confirmar esto con la expresión en sus ojos ya que aún traía puestas las mismas gafas oscuras.

—En verdad deseas que te maten, ¿No es así chico?—pregunto.

—Lo importante es que estoy aquí como acorde, ¿No es así?—conteste. Sabía que en cualquier momento este mastodonte podía enojarse y mandarme directo al hospital pero no me importo.

—Entra ya—dijo señalando la puerta negra del edificio. Cuando pase por su lado podría jurar que lo vi esbozar una sonrisa.

Ahora que entraba por "voluntad propia" mire a lo largo del primer piso del edificio. Estaba desprovisto de muebles y además de los cuadros en las paredes no se veía nada más. Era evidente que la idea no era que alguien se detuviera en este piso, ni siquiera para esperar, sino que se dirigiera directamente al ascensor pero no pude evitar observar los colores y las formas de los dibujos que, de cierta manera, llenaba el vacío de la gran estancia. Nunca he sido admirador ni entendedor del arte, ni suelo ver detenidamente las imágenes decorativas o los diseños extravagantes pero había algo en esas imágenes que lograba capturar mi atención y las contemple unos segundos. No duro mucho por el sonido del ascensor y me obligue a moverme hacia el extremo donde estaba. Detrás de mí se subió el oso y pulso el botón del último piso. Permanecí callado, escuchando como el soltaba una pequeña risa cada pocos segundos, hasta que las puertas se volvieron a abrir y mi gesto se ensombreció. El gigante a mi lado recupero la compostura y encabezo la marcha, hablando al mismo tiempo.

—Daisy, ¿somos los últimos?—le pregunto a la secretaria, que en ese momento llegaba por una puerta ubicada al fondo del pasillo.

—No. Aún faltan Joe y Greg que fueron a ver como se encontraba Jared. Ah y hoy no vendrá Mark.

— ¿Porque?—pregunto el oso cruzando los brazos.

—Mmm...El jefe se lo llevo para un trabajo...y para castigarlo creo—me miro y enarco una ceja.

—Ya te informaron del nuevo empleado Christopher Archer—dijo señalándome, como si no fuera obvio que se trataba de mí. Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida por la noticia y dijo:

— ¿Nuevo empleado?, ¿Cómo es eso?

—Como pago por la repentina deuda que tiene con nosotros. Pero no te preocupes supongo que luego lo explicaran con más cuidado—dijo agitando la mano.

El elevador volvió a abrirse y por el pasaron Greg y...ese debe ser Joe.

— ¿Este aquí?—pregunto Greg despeinando su cabello oscuro y mirándome con desprecio—, pensé que ya estaba muerto.

— ¿Harán entonces una ejecución publica?—pregunto el otro acomodándose las gafas sobre los ojos verdes—, voy por las palomitas.

—Y varias cervezas—le dijo Greg—, ¿dónde están los demás?

El oso y yo miramos a Daisy, quien se había quedado idiotizada contemplando a Greg.

—Están por ahí—dijo Tarben, indicándole con la cabeza y atrayendo la atención de Greg—. Debemos esperar a que lleguen las instrucciones.

Por tercera vez el ascensor se abrió, con solo una persona esta vez. Vincent. Daisy despertó de pronto y lo saludo cortésmente pero él no le respondió.

—Sala de juntas en un minuto—nos fulminamos mutuamente—. Todos.

No dijo nada más y se encerró.

—Wow, ¿que fue eso?—pregunto otro sujeto apareciendo con un trapo en una mano y un arma en la otra. Detrás de él apareció un tercero, con la expresión más seria de todos.

—Tony, llama rápido a Ben y a Joe—dijo Greg—. Esto va a estar bueno.

—De acuerdo—dijo el del arma y se marchó. Seguramente había deducido lo que iba a pasar, solo le bastaba mirarme.

— ¿Junta?—pregunto el que quedo.

—Así es Alan, esta vez con invitado especial.

Daisy les recordó que ya debíamos entrar y todos la seguimos, los tres que faltaban se unieron al momento de entrar. No me habían dicho nada pero seguramente la reunión era para informarles la nueva situación a los que no sabían.

—Tomen asiento—dijo Vincent apenas se asomó por la puerta la primera cabeza. En silencio todos se ubicaron, los puestos aquí debían estar ya fijados, formando una media luna. La escena era algo distinta de lo que se ve comúnmente en las reuniones, la de todos sentados alrededor de la mesa ubicada en el centro de la habitación. De esta forma todos quedaban mirándome directamente y, sin vacilar, me senté enfrente de las ocho personas. Antes de eso mire sobre mi hombro, preguntándome si no faltaba alguien...

—Tenemos nuevas instrucciones del jefe—dijo Vincent y me gire nuevamente—, lo más importante es que esta vez habrán unos cuantos cambios en la repartición del cobro. No será por clientes sino por zonas. Ben tú te encargaras de la zona sur oriente en lugar de Jared—el único hombre rubio del grupo asintió—; Tony tu cubrirás el noroccidente—se dirigió al de que tenía el cabello rizado, color castaño oscuro y ojos negros—. Por otra parte Alan se encargara de la parte del centro que le corresponde a Tarben—quien asintió esta vez fue el hombre de expresión seria sentado a la izquierda del oso—. Mark sigue en el sur, Greg el resto de la parte de oriente, Joe el suroccidente y yo me encargare del norte. Ya saben que armas llevarse en caso de que las cosas se compliquen.

—Estas bebes siempre van conmigo para esas importantes ocasiones—dijo Tony sacando dos pistolas de su cinturón y sonriendo ampliamente.

El rumbo de la conversación paso a las armas, mientras Daisy entregaba los papeles que probablemente requerirán para cada sector.

—En cuanto a Tarben—señalo al oso—, él no va a estar en ninguna zona porque la tarea que le puso el jefe es vigilar al títere que tienen al frente, Christopher Archer—varios pares de ojos se enfocaron en mi rostro, estupefactos—. Alexandra fue quien tomó la decisión y Rox no se opuso.

¿Se llama Alexandra?, pensé.

— ¿En serio?—preguntaron dos a la vez.

—Esto es inesperado—dijo Joe mirando a Vincent—, hace un año el jefe dijo que en esta oficina solo estaríamos los nueve.

—Así era—dijo Vincent—Pero ahora cambio y no quiso escuchar ninguna opinión. Sus únicas palabras al respecto fueron...—saco su celular—. "Asegúrense de enseñarle algo de disciplina a la nueva mascota"—Ben, Daisy y el oso se rieron por lo bajo y sus risas solo aumentaron mi enfado.

—Era de esperarse algo así de su parte—dijo Daisy—, y dice que no le gustan los animales.

—Es como dijo antes Vincent, incorregible—le siguió el juego el oso.

—Bueno si el Rox termino aceptando no voy a ser yo quien se oponga—dijo Greg—, además dudo que mantenga por mucho tiempo esa decisión.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que hablamos de Rox?, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí zopenco?—le pregunto Joe.

—Más que tú, cuatro ojos—le contesto Greg.

—No empiecen—se quejó Tony al ver que Greg le hacía gestos de lucha a Joe y que este a su vez lo seguía provocando.

—Suficiente—dijo Vincent y los dos dejaron de amenazarse—, esos fueron los temas de la reunión.

— ¿Y tú qué opinas Christopher Archer?—me pregunto el oso con curiosidad—, ahora que vas a trabajar con nosotros.

Quitando al oso el resto de los presentes me miraron como si fuera el más repugnante de los insectos. Pensé seriamente en marcharme de ese lugar por el repentino presentimiento que tuve de que iba a estar en medio de un infierno si me quedaba.

—Yo...

—Seguro este está asustado—soltó Ben. Todos esperaron mi respuesta con una sonrisa, seguros de que la respuesta que les daría. Por lo que parecía debían estar muy acostumbrados a intimidar con su presencia o haciendo uso del importante nombre de este lugar para lograr así que todo el mundo bajara la cabeza...pero yo no pensaba darles el gusto ni a ellos ni...a esa mujer.

—En absoluto. Yo acepte el trabajo y una vez que empiezo algo lo termino—conteste seriamente, pasando mi vista por cada una de las caras.

—Eso lo veremos Archer—dijo Vincent cuando finalmente lo mire—. Muchachos, vendré al final de la otra semana para ver cómo van las cosas y hasta entonces...diviértanse con la nueva mascota del Rox.


End file.
